Ideas, Scenes and Alpha'd Prologues
by Shanami
Summary: Storylines I intend to expand upon. If you are interested in using any of the story outlines, please just let me know so I can read them. I don't have time to write them all myself but would love to see how people develop them.
1. DRE Alpha chapter

AN: I'm going to leave this particular alpha up, though the story is currently being written under the title "Death Reborn Evolution" and is my current main story. I may delete the chapter anyway, but I don't really see the point. All chapters in this particular "story" are basically Omake style plot-bunnies that I may choose to expand that I'd like some advice on. Aside from this first chapter, none of the others are in story form yet.

Disclaimer: Standard one that everyone uses. I own nothing used from any sources, which are all owned by their creators and the companies that purchased their rights. I'm borrowing them, with no intent of gaining profit, just for fun, and in homage to series that I have enjoyed. After all, the greatest form of compliments is mockery.

_Fire, everything he could see was covered completely in flames while his opponent circled him from above. He knew the shrunken form of Akane in his pocket would not last much longer, but every attempt to reach the life saving water on the other side of the clearing was blocked by another blast of fire from his opponent. Ranma was nearly exhausted, and was nearly completely out of tricks. The Hiryuu Shoten Ha was an option, but he couldn't complete the spiral and all of the wounds he dealt his opponent were healed. He was nearly drained, having flung balls of energy the size of small cars, vacuum blades, and anything else he could think of at his foe, and he didn't know what he could do. Maybe if the power of the Genjakka hadn't given out, he would have had a chance, but it had been exhausted for nearly an hour._

_Up above, Saffron readied one last blast to finish the landling annoyance below him. Charging up for nearly a minute, he lobbed a tremendous burst of flame towards the insolent boy. But then something happened that neither warrior could have expected, as the doll-like form of Akane threw itself into the path of the fire, and split it._

"_Hiryuu Hyo Toppa!!"_

There are many forms of energy in the universe, and all have the ability to fundamentally affect the surrounding world. There are purely physical manifestations like gravitational, electrical or mechanical energy, and transitional and intangible forms like heat and light. These basic energies are united in that they are unrefined, and they tend to disperse from areas of high energy. These forces are chaotic, and any attempt to organize them causes more instability elsewhere; however, because of this, they are relatively easy to harness, and nearly anyone can do so. But there exist other forms of refined power, split into two categories, spiritual energy or ki and magic which only special people can ever control.

Western wizards and witches have a long history of using wands, staves and rituals to cast charms, hexes, transfigurations and curses. Of these curses, three are counted more deadly than the rest, the so-called unforgivable curses. And of these, one is known simply as the killing curse, which kills instantly any who are struck by it. In fact, there has only ever been one survivor. This is not his story.

What many do not realize is that there is a second curse that is perhaps even more potent than the killing curse. Granted, it does not kill instantly, but it is far more insidious. The killing curse may be blocked by solid objects or avoided all together. While only one person has survived being struck by it, many have survived combat against it. But the ancient Chinese magi developed a much deadlier curse. It cannot be blocked, avoided or cured. It must run its course, and applications last at least 20 years. It can be targeted to a person, a location, or even a family. The original name has been lost for millennia, and even though it has existed far longer than the western equivalent, no one has yet outlasted this curse. Its name: "May you live in interesting times."

Ranma had had more encounters with magic than nearly any non-magical person alive, though he was a mere 17 years old. The most obvious and glaring example of this was his Jusenkyo curse which turned him into a short, busty redhead. But, he would not have been the least bit surprised to know that he had not one, but six separate applications of the single most deadly curse known. It certainly would have explained what he only thought was a lifetime of bad karma.

_As the windborne scythe of air carved up his opponent, Ranma collapsed to the ground almost completely spent. With the last of his strength, he gathered up the doll form of Akane and made his way to the dragon tap and the water it contained. He split the head off, and bathed Akane in the freezing water, triggering the shift in gender. She didn't even notice Saffron's chewed up corpse as it lit up like a funeral pyre, leaving behind a gleaming egg in a pile of ash._

Magi have long studied the use of magic, and have developed multiple ways to use it. But what few have realized is that magic always leaves a permanent mark, unless ritually cleansed. This tends to not be an issue for magically attuned people, as they continuously cycle their own magic, and magically counteract any permanent effects they might be suffering. But for a non-magical person, while the primary effects of any spell or potion may wear off over time, a bit of residual magic accumulates. Ranma had been exposed to more diverse magics than anyone had realized because he did indeed live in interesting times. He had been subjected to a magic, soul-binding ritual in the Neko-ken to bind a cat demon. Though that was mostly cleansed by the old witch who coaxed him out of it, the Neko-ken training turned his body into something of a black hole for magic, it would absorb literally all the magic it could possibly get. This was added to by all of the cursed and magical training grounds his father dragged him to, the love potions forced on him by an over-amorous Amazon bimbo, drugs containing magical components by a ribbon wielding psycho, the Phoenix pill, side effects from both the locking ladle and unlocking kettle, and countless other small magical artifacts, including the Nanban Mirror, and stunningly enough, Akane's cooking.

_Using the very last of his energy, Ranma gently set Akane's resuscitated body to the side of the water, and passed out face first in the water._

All of his magical exposure compounded to nearly saturate his body with unstable magic, which was brought to the breaking point during the battle with Saffron, where he absorbed potent ice magic from the Genjakka, raging fire magic from Saffron's flames and even a small bit of phoenix power. And then, with his body near the breaking point, his spiritual reserves and very life-force totally exhausted, Ranma collapsed into the most potent form of pure magic that he had ever encountered in the nearly frozen water of the dragon tap, a key component in the ascension of a demi-god into a full god.

-Two weeks later-

It had been a long and exhausting journey home. Genma paused for a moment before opening the gates to the Tendo compound. While generally a cold and abusive man, and unflinchingly stupid, he cared greatly for his son. He simply did not know how to express it.

"Oh my, hello Uncle, Akane" the every cheery voice of the eldest Tendo rang out from the front entrance. "I hope everyone had fun visiting their friends in China."

Soun burst from the front door and burst into tears as he saw his youngest daughter pass through the gate, " WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! My baby is safe, WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

As Akane scrambled out of the way, Soun turned on Genma, "Quick Saotome, call a priest, clearly the boy loves my daughter, before the day is up, they shall wed!"

Nodoka appeared in the doorway carrying her wrapped bundle at the same time that a trio of phoenix warriors descended on the compound bearing a casket. "Dearest, where is my son."

Genma sweated, and for once, didn't try to dodge the question. "N .. No-chan,.." He pointed at the casket.

-2 days later-

Ranma's funereal was truly impressive. Nearly all of Nerima showed up. The fiancées were devastated, but Nodoka was a wreck. She hadn't wanted to allow Genma to take her son and never had time to get to know him. Kasumi had informed her of what happened on the trip, including the Neko-ken, and she had filed a divorce from Genma. After some reflection, she realized just how painful Ranma's life had been, and realized that most of the fault laid with Genma, though no one, except Kasumi, was innocent. Cologne and the amazons paid their respects, though Mousse had to be locked as a duck, since he was gloating over Ranma's death. Ryoga even managed to find his way to the ceremony, feud mostly forgotten, and he mourned the loss of his rival. After all, he could hardly kill Ranma if he was already dead.

Also attending was Saffron offered to perform the cremation as an apology, having ascended after the battle was finished. Rebirth had cleansed his megalomania, and he truly regretted having destroyed such an honorable warrior.

Phoenix fire quickly consumed the casket and clothes, but then something interesting happened. Upon reaching the body, the fire stopped and fizzled out. Another fireball met the same fate before the body froze into a solid ice cube. Now, magic is a funny and unpredictable thing, unless being wielded through carefully designed matrices like a spell or a ritual. Since Ranma had been exposed to so many varieties of magic, the effects of absorbing so much raw magic at Mt. Phoenix had triggered some odd reactions. The most potent magic was his Jusenkyo curse, which provided a general template for change and an affinity for water. When he died in his cursed form, the body became locked, but the transformative aspect of the curse remained. Next most powerful was the tremendous infusion of pure Jusenkyo water from the Dragon Tap, which increased those affinities thousand fold, and increased Ranma's magical power thousands of times. Unknown to Ranma, the reason the Genjakka had stopped working was that his body literally drained it (temporarily) of its magic, adding another key component of ice and phoenix magic to his building core. Finally, Saffron's fireballs added a huge burst of phoenix magic, which is based around element manipulation and rebirth. All of these magics combined, fused and built upon the other minor sources that he had been exposed to, and Saffron's attempted cremation triggered an intense magical backlash.

The ice cube shattered, leaving behind a brilliant, shiny aquamarine egg. It was just slightly bigger than an ostrich egg, with a pattern of dark blue swirls. Condensation gathered on the surface, and the egg literally radiated cold.

Tenatively, Nodoka took a step forwards as the phoenix and amazons gasped. "Is… is that.. Ranma" She carefully gathered up the egg, wrapping it in the covering for the Saotome Honor blade, and forbid anyone but Kasumi from joining her at home.

AN or where I think I'm going with this: Many stories start with something happening to Ranma as a result of the battle atop Mt. Phoenix, and while I'd love to be original, for a starting point on my first attempt at writing, that just isn't going to happen. I intend to have Ranma reborn as a demi-human, something along the lines of the ice/water version of Saffron himself. Ranma will have blue patterned wings of mixed water and ice, and the ability to control both elements. I'm contemplating other changes as well, and *she* will have powerful magical abilities generally. However, I'm unsure where exactly to take this. The obvious crossover that I think I've left room for is a Harry Potter cross, which I fully intend to use, though I don't currently have the mechanics to get Ranma to Hogwarts yet. I was also contemplating a cross with either SM because I think that a reborn/younger Ranma would be very sympathetic to the reborn/younger Hotaru after the Pharoh 90 incident. Either that, or I was thinking of bringing the Gold Digger universe into play as well because it is just fun. However, I'm not sure if either additional cross would make this too crowded.

At any rate, any constructive criticism would be appreciated. I realize that I'm not the best writer (seeing as how I've not written anything creative in years), and any input as to where I should go with this would be quite useful. Also, I know that many other stories start in very similar ways, and Ranma has a habit of gaining wings in a lot of fanfic. Eventually, I hope to distinguish this from that.


	2. Ranma Fairy Princess

Ranma Fairy Princess – Rough Draft Ch1 and Outline –

-While I would appreciate any constructive criticism on anything that I post in terms of both writing style and plot, for this piece (which I intend to start once I work out a bit more of the details), I really need advice on how to involve the Amazons. The story will remain mostly canon up to Jusenkyo, but the difference in curse is going to make involving the Amazons in a trial by combat a bit dicey. I suppose I could wing the canon Amazon encounter, but it doesn't seem quite right for this. So, while any comments on plotholes/places you think there could be improvement, I'm really looking for a realistic way to get those pesky Amazons involved.-

Disclaimer: Naturally, I own none of the characters or source materials used in this project. Ranma, etc are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and the various holders of its licenses. The details of the fairy realm, and specifically changeling lore, come primarily from Celtic mythology, though they have some basis in Germanic and Viking traditions. The most popular names for these characters come from Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream. This work is not for profit, just for fun.

Generalizations: As in Celtic tradition, the barriers between the otherworld (fairy realm) and the human realm are weakest on days reflecting the solar cycle, namely the solstices and equinoxes. Other days, especially Samhain (Halloween) are important days of power for the mythological creatures. The more powerful fey, such as Titania, Oberon and any others that get introduced later can easily cross the boundary regardless of day. They too will be much more powerful on the special days, however.

Chapter 1 – From familiar beginnings

"Speech"

panda signs

It was raining in Nerima, and the residents of this most unusual Tokyo ward were completely befuddled by the spectacle that greeted them on the street. Normally, this might have been the scene of savage combat between a beautiful redheaded girl and a panda, which would manage to attract at least a second glance from the jaded residents. However, the normally inflappable residents were shocked completely speechless. Granted, the panda was present, and was busily writing away on signs asking for the Tendo dojo. But what drew the bystanders attention was the vehement, multi-lingual profanity issuing from the small cage the panda carried which incongruously sounded like tinkling bells.

" Damn it!,*&&^#T! Oyaji, lemme outta this &*$(! cage or I'll &*&^#! your *&^ until you *&#( bleed to death. What the (*&#$ are you thinking, you know what iron does to me you *&#ity *#&^%ity *#&%!! What the hell are you locking me up for?!"

Silence, boy. We're going to meet your fiancée, at last Tendo, the schools will be joined! The panda bounded off down the street.

"What the hell do you mean fiancée Oyaji?" The tinkling voice shouted out, then muttered, "When Titania-momma finds out what you've done you'll be sorry. I wonder if panda-skin would look nice in my bathroom?"

-At the Tendo house-

[Insert complete canon scene between Tendo family prior to arrival. You know, the whole Soun yelling at the girls, Nabiki to the dojo, Akane scoffing, what do you mean you've never met him?!, etc. I left my copy of manga 1 at school while home for break, and since this is just an alpha to float a story idea, this will be added when I decide to pick this story up for real and have proper access to the source material]

*BRRrriiinng*

"That must be Ranma, I'll get it," Nabiki leapt to her feet and raced to open the front door.

"EEEEEEPP!!!" She sprinted back and hid behind her father. "Daddy," she whspered fearfully, "you don't happen to know why THERE'S A FREAKING PANDA AT THE FRONT DOOR DO YOU?"

"Damn it Oyaji, you're scaring em spitless," A honeyed voice drifted in from the entrance hall. "And lemme outta this *&#^ cage already."

The panda stalked into the room, and while the girls cowered behind their father, it held up a sign asking for hot water and slammed a small cage down onto the table. The small girl inside screamed out in agony as she bounced off the bars, as she started to burn wherever she had touched them. She then promptly passed out.

"Ano, fairy-san, are you alright?" A gentle voice disturbed Ranma's not quite consciousness.

"Owww," the fairy grumbled as she hesitantly opened her eyes to see three sets of eyes peering in at her. The first belonged to the speaker, and radiated peace and caring. The second had a disappointed gleam to them that made Ranma a bit nervous, and the third were just plain shocked. "I don't suppose any of you could get me out of here, could you?"

"Of course fairy-san," spoke the gentle voice once more, as the top of the cage was opened.

"It's just Ranma," replied the fairy, as she flew shakily out, giving the Tendo girls their first good look at her. She was just over four inches tall, with bright crimson hair and light blue eyes. She was quite shapely for her size, and was wearing a light green petal-skirted dress with a scooped neck and an open back, but what caught the eye were her wings, which were similar to butterfly wings. They were partially translucent and primarily the same shade of blue as her eyes with crimson swirls and appeared to glitter slightly.

"Oh my, I don't believe we've had a chance to introduce ourselves Ranma-chan. I am Kasumi, and these are my sisters Nabiki," she pointed to the disappointed, "and Akane," the shocked face.

"Hi there."

"You call this a fiancé daddy?" Nabiki ranted bit. "In case you didn't notice, SHE isn't even human!"

"Hey now, she's still a guest Nabiki," Akane recovered from her shock and turned to Ranma. "Hi, I'm Akane, do you want to be friends?"

Ranma's eyes lit up incredibly and she nodded once, jerkily. She surreptitiously cast a quick spell on herself to return to a somewhat normal height, though she would always be considered short and slight at a mere 4'11' with a willowy body that would have looked supernatural even without the wings.

[The rest of the stereotypical meet the Tendo scene after I get back home to my copy of the manga, I'd like to do everything right by canon for it]

-End Prologue-

On with the AN business, which is unfortunately much longer than this intro chapter. I apologize and will attempt to avoid this in the future, but as I need a good bit of help figuring out exactly where to take this story, I wanted to post my general thoughts for review. I will currently not be focusing on this piece, as I need to work a lot of kinks out of it before writing it in earnest. Help of course would be appreciated.

Tenative timeline

Age 6 Spring: Ranma meets Ukyo. Genma drags Ranma off to begin Neko-ken training.

Age 6 Summer Solstice: The day that Ranma actually learns the Neko-ken, he is found by Titania while she and members of her court celebrate the dawn of summer at a fairy ring. She brings him out of it and heals him of his wounds with a powerful infusion of fairy magic. In essence, she adopts him as her changeling. However, Genma steals Ranma back from her.

The story then follows the canon up to Jusenkyo, but with the added complication that Titania-momma and her court track Ranma, keep him healed, and sporadically visit him/smuggle him information while Genma is drunk or spelled asleep. However, Ranma is not ready to return to the fairy realm, as he still cares somewhat for his father and requires more magic infusions to become a full-blooded fairy. Titania sees to those personally, when she steals him from Genma on the 8 days of power for the fey.

When Ranma falls in the Nyannichuan, the transformative powers of Jusenkyo mix with his fairy magic, transforming her into a female fairy. Ranma completely flips out, though he's not as misogynistic as he is in canon thanks to the fairies. He has problems with size though, because as a fairy, she is only 6-8 inches tall. After chasing Genma and running away, Ranma meets Titania again, who teaches her how to resume her normal size. Hot water turns Ranma into a male form, but it is noticeably harder to turn Ranma male than Genma due to the interaction of fairy magic with the jusenkyo curse. I'm thinking about having Jusenkyo being the result of a major battle involving fey people, so it is very strong fairy based magic. Incidentally, Ranma will be far weaker and far faster as female than she is even in canon, and her ability to wield fairy magics will be much better as female than male. The male form will be normal canon Ranma as he was at the start of the series.

Kasumi may or may not be a changeling too, or some other character. Nodoka will have the ability to pierce glamour, and possibly Cologne/Happosai and definitely the Kunos. "Oh my fairy princess, let me free thee from the dark sorcerer Saotome and you can fly (quite literally) into my embrace!" or "Vile abomination, how dare you ensnare my Ranma-sama with your magics," Kodachi attacked with an iron infused ribbon.

Much of the story will follow the Ranma canon, because in general it is a fun storyline. Eventually though it will move primarily into the fairy realm, with possible crossovers to other universes. I'm not sure if I'd follow a forgotten realms sort of universe, but I do like the possibility of using all of those races in the otherworld.

The story would end with Ranma fully adjusting to life as a fairy, and possibly offering to have Nodoka/Kasumi turned to fey as well.

Assuming I ever finished the story, I'd possibly continue with side stories in which Ranma travels the multi-verse a bit. Below is the basic idea for that.

At any rate, this is a general outline for a story I might pick up if there is any interest. I'm looking for advice on the plausibility of the timeline I've stated above. As the plot moves forward, the backstory will be revealed in a series of flashbacks or explanations. For example, I'd introduce the fairy information as an aside to Kasumi by Ranma, and as the events in the Ranma universe progress, more backstory would slowly come out.

Any advice/opinions would of course be appreciated, especially on how to involve the Amazons. I really want to keep the majority of the background up to Jusenkyo as canon as possible, which shouldn't be too hard, even with extra involvement. However, at Jusenkyo, I'm radically diverging, though I still want the amazons involved. The problem is that I have *absolutely* no clue on how to bring them into the story in a reasonable manner.

If/When I finish this story (which is of course predated by when I choose to actually start it rather than outline it), I would possibly consider continuations involving crossovers to other magic-heavy stories. However, that is so far out that it isn't really worth considering.


	3. Chaos Squared, erm Cubed

General Idea: One of the most striking features of anime is, surprisingly enough, the vibrant hair colors. One color to rule them all, wait a second, this isn't LOTR, back up a sec. But anyway, back to hair color and anime. Seems to me that certain color hair has certain connotations, granted, they aren't universal, but some stand above the rest. For example, people with teal/aquamarine hair tend to be classy or calm, they tend to be sophisticated or regal, with the best examples being Sasami/Tsunami or Michiru. But, like I was about to say earlier, one color to rule them all, red. Bloody crimson red, it represents one of 2 things, chaos, and being Fate's bitch. Thank Amaterasu that very few series are dumb enough to allow more than one redhead to get together… uh-oh, I think Happosai is about to do something really *very* stupid again, and the red quotient will hit critical mass. The inspiration for this bit of insanity belongs to Miriani's "Twins of Flame," which I really wish would be continued.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one that actually owns a series is dumb enough to have multiple redheads in their work, that's just how these things go.

What if Sylphiel didn't stop Lina from casting the imperfect Giga Slave during the battle with Copy Rezo in season 1 of Slayers? What if Happosai did something stupid (well, he does that anyway)? The answer, pure chaos… I mean, more than usual chaos… wait, they already have that anyway. I know

**Chaos Squared erm… Cubed**

[I'm rewatching Slayers, if/when I pick this story up, I promise I'll make this beginning dialogue a bit more in character, it has been a VERY long time since I've seen the end of season 1]

"Hahaha, little girl, you are no match for me, why don't you give up and go play with your dollies," Copy Rezo taunted.

"Grrrr! FIREBALL!" Lina shouted and launched her signature move to have it fizzle out at a mere wave of Rezo's hand.

"A fireball, are we done yet? I should have known that a flat chested little wannabe sorceress like yourself wouldn't be worth my time, why don't you give up already?" Rezo continued to dance around Lina's best efforts to hit him. "Honestly, how did someone as pathetic as you destroy a piece of Ruby Eye, you really are powerless, aren't you. C'mon little girl, give me your best shot!"

"Aggh!! You, you, you asked for this!" Lina screamed in outrage and a golden miasma of power started to form around her.

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch.  
Deeper than the deepest night."

A bolt of pure black, laced with lightning engulfed the young sorceress surpreme.

"King of darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos.  
I call upon thee, and swear myself to thee."

"No! Lina, stop. It's what he wan" Sylphiel yelled, but was knocked out by a bolt power from the evil priest.

Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess!  
GIGA SLAVE!"

A huge wave of lightning laced darkness exploded from Lina's hands, and her hair faded to a pure white. Rezo was completely engulfed, cackling, as the darkness coalesced on a single point and then exploded in a blinding flash of white.

"You've defied me for the last time boy," Happosai yelled as he splashed Ranma with a bucket of water, "though I might forgive you if you acknowledge me as your true master, and wear this." He pulled out an extremely lacy black bra and panty set.

"Shove it, Old Lech. You're not my master," Ranma yelled back, "Bring it on!"

"You asked for it boy," Happosai pulled out an ornately carved mirror and started to chant in an archaic tongue. Ranma, however, was bored by Happosai's threat. After all, the old pervert always had another magic object, and they always backfired somehow. Usually they just summoned some pathetic demon that would beat Happosai to a pulp before Ranma took care of them.

Happosai sneezed when he should have finished the chant, and the mirror started to heat up and glow extremely brightly. A ray of light shot from the mirror to hit Ranma in the chest, which caused the sometimes girl to freeze as a tremendous explosion rocked the backyard of the Tendo house. The other residents managed to get outside just in time to see Ranma's form bathed in brilliant white, her eyes blank, head pulled back, screaming silently. Her form wavered as they watched on, and then they were blinded as the glow reached its peak and abruptly faded, leaving behind nothing more than charred grass.

"Hahahaha! Yes, little girl, you call on forces you can't control. Bwahahaha, the Lord of Nightmares will consume this world!" Rezo's voice echoed from the blinding light. "Ahhhh!" Boom!

The Slayers crew were blinded entirely as the area Lina shot the spell lit up in a mushroom cloud, the shock wave from the explosion blowing them off their feet.

They recovered eventually.

"Huh, so the world is gone now?" Gourry asked.

"Gah! Jellyfish for brains, does the world look gone to you?" Lina smacked him in frustration.

"Well, no, but didn't he just say it was?" Gourry replied.

"Nevermind… it's like talking to a three year old," Lina muttered.

"Hey! What's that?" Gourry said and pointed at the small, charred and smoking form at the bottom of the crater Rezo's demise had left behind.

AN: This is extremely rough, just an idea to get Ranma into the same timeline as Lina. One of them is more than enough to destroy the world, I'd love to see what two of them together can do. There really aren't enough Slayers/Ranma crosses, and heck, the 2 girls can pass as twins. I may eventually pick this up, but I'm just floating it. Any thoughts as to where it should go/how the merging worlds should be accomplished would be appreciated. I won't pick this up until I've finished rewatching the first 3 seasons of Slayers, at the very least. Though, I probably won't pick it up at all until I've got a bit more done in my other story/stories.


	4. SHe's All That

S/He's All That

Disclaimer: I own nothing involved in this, and no one worth their salt at writing or especially attempting to produce something commercially could possibly come up with a plot as poor as this.

For the F4 challenge, of which there is one major topic: Ranma gets kidnapped as fiancé material, chaos ensues… (This challenge screams a humor piece to me, though I'm sure you could make it dark with a rape fic, that's not my cuppa tea)

As this is just an outline with a prologue, I'll state right up front that I'm looking for advice on whether or not this seems like it would be amusing, what changes you think I should make, and if I'm writing Urd/Mara correctly. I expect to post the first chapter of this sometime later in the week properly as its own fic, after I get some advice on it, and work up the effort to write it. This is my first attempt at a proper humor fic, so I'm not sure if it will come out decent at all.

My thought: Ranma's pretty good at chaos, but he's got nothing on Urd.

My premise: Urd/Mara have a bet that Urd cannot hook Skuld up. Urd decides that since Skuld is so anti-romance, she is either a lesbian, or just needs to see a certified hunk to get her libido flowing. Who better to try and get Skuld to fall for than Ranma Saotome, after all, he can be either a certified hunk o'beefcake or a complete babe. There's no way Skuld can resist Ranma's charms with Urd helping… oh wait, Urd's helping. We're all screwed. The title and terms of the best come from She's All That, a movie starring Freddie Prinze Jr trying to pretty up the ugly girl in school. Damn you high school romantic comedies from the late 90s, damn you.

Prologue: The Bet

Toltiir, feline Elder god of Mischief and Chaos, gathered a group of gods and goddesses at Mimir's well to Bet on just how big a change a little pebble … wait a sec… scratch that. A Demoness and a Goddess walk into a bar. Well, actually, the Demoness was sitting at the bar nursing a warm sake and lamenting her most recent failure when the Goddess stumbled drunkenly into the bar…headfirst.

"Ouchie!" Urd, Goddess of the past and unofficial cupid of love groaned as she attempted to stop the world spinning long enough to make her way back to her feet.

"Urd," Mara, Demoness first class, unlimited hissed.

"Wha…who's there, oh hiya Mara," Urd slurred out. "Hey barkeep, sake."

"What are you DOING here Urd," Mara's eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, chill with the hostility girl, just for the night, drink?" Urd said.

"Fine, it's not like the day could possibly get any worse, even if YOU have to be here," Mara snatched up her new bottle of Sake, to find Urd blocking her with another bottle.

"What's eating you, and toast before drink?" Urd interrupted.

"Fine.. whatever. To Hild-sama," Mara inclined her bottle and took a long pull. "And you seriously cannot be so drunk that you don't know what the problem is Urd."

"I am NOT drinking to Hild, no way in Niflheim," Urd grumbled.

"What's wrong, don't want to be a momma's girl Urd-chan," Mara sang.

"That woman is NOT my mother," Urd screamed. "I've got it, to sex, love and all that good stuff."

"Whatever," Mara clinked her sake bottle to Urd's and the both took a drink.

"Ah man, it's been too long since we've done this Mara, where'd it all go wrong?" Urd said wistfully.

"Wow, you really must be smashed," Mara quipped, though she couldn't help that her mouth quirked a little smile before she ruthlessly squashed it. Hanging around Urd was… nice in a way, it reminded Mara of a time when she had some very good friends.

"Oh come on Mara-chan," Urd teased, "I'm not that bad, we were best friends, I can't help but wonder what went wrong."

"Oh please, it's completely obvious you heaven blasted imbecile," Mara said.

"Fine, aside from the obvious then?"

"Um, no reason," Mara sweatdropped, this she really hadn't been expecting. All she wanted was a night to drown her sorrows after the magic lamp incident, was that really too much to ask? Naturally, one of the thrice blessed Norns had to show up to ruin a perfectly horrendous evening of pity, why, for the love of chaos, couldn't anything go right for once?

-An hour and a completely unreasonable number of empty sake bottles later-

Urd and Mara were stumbling back towards the temple, having been kicked out of the bar for 'disorderly behavior,' the details of which are too ghastly to print. Suffice to say, none of the men in the bar would ever look at sheep, pool cues, or edamame the same way ever again. "Look girl, all I'm shaaying is that the Shquirt is waaay too uptight," Urd said.

"Damn right, the kid acts like she's got a bug shoved up her *^!^," Mara replied as she stumbled sideways into a parked car. "*&^# Who the heaven put a car there?" Mara launched a bolt of black lightning that toasted the paint off the front half of the car.

"Tee hee, nice aim," Urd slurred out. "I mean, the Shquirt can't even handle Bell and Keiichi kissing, we have to help her shomehow. She'sh a total prude, it can't be good for her. And she keepsh ruining all my plans to get Bell shome."

"URD, I've got it!" Mara declared and flashed a victory sign with her hand. "We've gotta get the kid laid!"

"Hohohohoho, brilliant. Don't worry Shquirt, Urd, the Cupid of Looooove is on the case. We'll have you a grade A hunk o'beefcake before you can blink baby sishter!" Urd posed and thrust her chest out suggestively, legs slightly parted, arms cocked to the side with a wink.

"Ohh really, big words from shomeone who can't even get Belldandy and her pretty boy fiancé in the shack," Mara taunted.

"Oh ya? I bet you I can find Shkuld someone she'll just love!" Urd declared.

"Sure you will, put up or shut up, Urdie."

"Fine, terms?" Urd asked, momentarily serious, well, as serious as Urd on 15 bottles of sake can ever be, which is surprisingly enough is more serious than Urd on zero bottles of sake can manage.

"What, really? Okay, you have until the end of the semester to get Skuld to fall in love with someone of your choice," Mara said.

"Alright, wager?" Urd said.

"Loser becomes the slave of the winner for a week," Mara said with a vicious smirk.

"Naw, that's no fun. I've got it, loser has to attend Keiichi's graduation at the end of the semester naked and jump on stage when it's his turn to get his diploma."

Mara looked at Urd for a moment and said one word, "Deal."

[Scene two: Urd hits up Yggdrassil to find the perfect boy for Skuld, oh wait, is Skuld straight? Better ask Bell, except she's as oblivious as Kasumi, better cover all the bases and get a hunk and a babe for Skuld-chan. She finds Ranma's file.]

[Scene three: The heist, Urd convinces either Mara or Hild to help her kidnap Ranma, after all, demons probably do family bonding over mild kidnapping. Somehow Urd either casts a compulsion on Ranma to stick around Nekomi, or uses some formula 411 or something to get him to stay.]

[Scene four: Skuld, meet your new boyfrie… errr… girlfrie …. Errr… significant other, naturally, things DO NOT GO WELL, say hello to angry hammer sister #2 (Akane still gets top billing on this one)]

[Scene 5: Chaos in Nerima, where's Ranma.]

[Scene 6: A day in the life, of really unfortunate, awkward situations. Skuld walks in on Ranma-chan in the bath and discovers that our kidnapping victim is a natural redhead, is dead sexy, and thanks to Urd's meddling with a love potion, over-amorous. Cue nude Ranma-chan chasing Skuld all over the temple, glomping her whenever she winds up in range. Think koi-rod on speed, after all, it is Urd doing this. In a desperate maneuver, Skuld splashes Ranma with hot water to change him back.. big mistake, did I mention big, because ya, its big. Skuld freezes up and blushes. Ranma glomps her, Urd takes pictures, Belldandy goes "Oh my," Skuld unfreezes and goes into bash the pervert mode while thinking about just how much whipped cream she'd like to lick off of Ranma's hot bod. Ranma gets knocked unconscious (he's tough, but she's a goddess)]

[Scene 7: The Nerima crew searches the greater Tokyo region, hijinks ensue, Akane gets her hair shaved, Shampoo gets captured by Asuza, Genma winds up drugged by Kodachi and makes amorous advances on a male panda in the zoo, Soun cries a bunch, Kasumi says "Oh my" and Nabiki just cracks up.]

[Scene 8: Big Fight! Ranma vs. Banpei, the temple gets half destroyed. Mara laughs.]

[Scene 9: Ranma is blackmailed by Urd into taking Skuld out on a "date" that gets crashed by Urd (trying to help) and Mara (trying to hinder) they wind up going for ice cream (I can just see two ravenous young girls saying "iceeeeee creeeeaaam")]

[Scene 10: Ranma and Skuld talk, decide to be friends in spite of the fact that Urd kidnapped Ranma and no one can undo her spells to keep him around. Ranma decides to teach Skuld a little of the art, Skuld decides to go look up Ranma's file. Oh shit, he killed a god, Skuld is scared, and Ranma is inexplicably immortal for having killed Saffron and on the list of possible gods, and what's this, Kami-sama has a contract with one Genma Saotome to marry one of his daughters to Genma's firstborn in exchange for paying off a bar tab. So does Hild? Uh-oh, Mara and Skuld as legitimate fiancés.]

[Scene 11: Ranma gets locked by having her first period. Hijinks ensue.]

[Scene 12: Nermia comes to Nekomi, Mara's been hanging off of Ranma, trying to seduce him to make sure Urd can't win. Shampoo finds them in a compromising position. Obstacles are for killing. Little fight, Mara kicks the shit out of Shampoo and locks her as a cat. Nekoken time with a still female Ranma. Chibi-Hild was watching, and just can't resist blasting Ranma-neko-chan with catnip. Ranma-neko-chan gets *very* friendly with Skuld.]

[Scene 13: Skuld is embarrassed that Ranko-neko gave her an orgasm in public just by rubbing up against her. Skuld avoids Ranma but is starting to like him/her. Sexuality issues and doesn't want to add to Ranma's troubles.]

[Scene 14: The Tendos come to town, try to guilt Ranma to come back with the honor promise, Urd brings up heaven's contract for Genma's firstborn far before anyone else. Mara brings up her own status, and dares those foolish mortals to stand in her way of getting some good tail]

[Scene 15: Skuld learns that Ranma has been taught to ignore all learning other than martial arts and decides to help him learn some other things and gives him decent reasons why he should. They learn to tolerate ea other.]

[Scene 16: Ranma and Skuld talk about what Ranma really wants out of life. Mara interrupts and tries to seduce Ranma. Skuld offers to get her father to annul the contract because she doesn't want to cause Ranma more trouble, which he finds to be amazing since it is the first time that anyone has considered his feelings since he was taken from home.]

[Scene 17: Mara and Urd talk. Urd calls Mara out on wanting Ranma. Mara counters that she's just having fun, he's really not her type, and she's much more into a certain sexy platinum haired goddess/childhood friend, except eep, she really really didn't mean to say that. Urd, who goes both ways and is incredibly capricious, and is drunk on sake, decides to take Mara to bed.]

[Scene 18: Skuld and Ranma decide that hey, might as well give this a try, Ranma gives Skuld a very tentative kiss and they go out for ice cream. When Ranma changes to female to eat her ice cream, she stops being affectionate at all to Skuld because she doesn't want to imply that Skuld is a pervert, and Skuld kisses Ranma-chan forcefully. Ranma completely breaks down because this is the first time that ANYONE has acknowledged his girl side as not being a problem, and he's damn near the breaking point in terms of wanting acceptance.]

[Scene 19: Since everyone interfering in their relationship is busy in the craziness that is Ranma, Bell and Keiichi have sex! Urd catches them in the act!]

[Scene 20: Skuld discovers the bet and gets really really mad at Urd. Big fight #3: Skuld vs. Urd, kaboom! Mara and Hild laugh their respective asses off at them. Ranma calms Skuld down by pointing out that they do actually kinda like ea other.]

[The end (well, what I hope to get written for the challenge), Ranma and Skuld have decided that they like dating each other enough to still continue, Ranma is happy to be away from Nerima for the time being, but they aren't seriously in love yet. So, who wins the bet? Urd did hook them up, but it isn't serious enough to be a decisive victory. Skuld decides that since they made a bet on her, the only way to make reparations is for them to both go nude to the graduation, which they do. Ze End for now.]

That's all I've got for now. I will pick this story up as soon as I get the next chapter of DRE completed. I saw this challenge and this just seemed like a good idea. The other thing I was thinking was Ranma gets kidnapped by L-sama and brainwashed into stalking Lina Inverse, but Urd just strikes me as the sort to actually do something like this.


	5. Heavenly Ranma

Heavenly Ranma

Disclaimer: As always, nothing involved in this is my property nor is it used for profit. I'm merely postulating an idea that I think would be interesting.

General idea: Years ago a great battle was fought for a cursed sword. The wielder fell, the sword implanted in the ground. But, like all good epic battles, it was raining, unlike the game, when Nariko falls to the influence of the sword, her cry for vengeance resonates with the blade, cleaving the plane in twine and demolishing the approaching army entirely. The Valley of Jusenkyo is born, the powers of the cursed blade leaking into the water from the riddled ground. Nariko's soulless, but technically still alive body drowns in the pool of water gathering around the sword. The power slowly leeches off to maintain the pools and the sword is powerful enough to even maintain a spring of drowned Ashura, it's death magic siphoning to create the cursed training ground.

Years later and no one has fallen in the Spring. In fact, though it is near the center of the grounds, no one knows what spring it is as it won't permit any near it. The sword was semi-sentiment after all. Nodoka was the descendent of the last of the clansmen charged with defending the sword, so when a member of the bloodline entered Jusenkyo, Ranma is naturally drawn towards that spring rather than drowned girl. When Ranma falls in the Spring, one hand wraps around a handle and Ranma pulls the sword out, causing the spring to drain. Nariko's stuff is all preserved, Ranma will find it when she returns to the spring after the chase... Perhaps Nodoka has Kai's Gatling-bow.

A vibrant red-head bursts from the spring with the gear and runes branded into her right arm. In her incoherent rage at her father, she doesn't notice much else aside from the swell of her chest, the shift in her balance and the lack of a special something between her legs. Cue the usual chase sequence against the father, Ryoga gets his usual curse but Ranma instinctively uses the sword against Genma. Ranma, when calm, gathers the gear and reflexively changes into the outfit and places the heavenly sword in the sheath at her lower back. She also has the longsword which she wears at her hip. The guide finds that hotter than normal water will change Ranma back, but slower than usual, while she will shift female at a higher temp than normal faster than usual.

Goes to Amazon town, usual scene with Shampoo up until the kiss where Ranma prevents Genma from running off and calls into question the honor of the Amazons very vocally. Where Ranma had a variable honor (strong, but variable) from his time raised by Genma, some bleed over of Nariko's personality happened and she is deeply offended by the casual nature the Amazons treat life with. Shampoo and the Amazons press the attack, and she demolishes them without killing them, by using the Heavenly Range sword. After the fact, she passes out and her father drags her off. I think the Amazons will show up in Nerima, but Shampoo will have been in no shape to chase Ranma across China so that didn't happen.

Ranma will get some bleed through of personality which means he will gain an incredibly honed sense of honor though it will *not* follow traditional Japanese lines nor will he seek a cure after a while. Initially he will want one, but he won't eventually as bearing the sword becomes a very large honor debt, in fact it becomes the most important facet of his/her life.

Ranma will train with the sword, not even realizing its supposed curse, which has actually bled out into Jusenkyo. It is still a Heavenly Blade, but it will no longer kill the wielder. It, however, will remain insanely powerful and Ranma will eventually figure out how to shift the blade between its 3 forms, he will naturally favor speed and ranged over power. Incidentally, while the sword does not kill him, it still drains some life force at a much slower rate than it used to. So, until his reserves are built sufficiently (say, the Moko Takabishi arc) Ranma will pass out if he/she uses the sword too much.

Things will be different with certain situations, for example, Ranma will deal with Ryoga and his curse with brutal honesty and efficiency. Kuno will receive a world class beat down for questioning Ranma's honor, etc.

I'm unsure how to proceed at this point, as I feel that Nariko/Ranma would be far more efficient at dealing with the stresses in his/her life and the Heavenly Sword would easily allow Ranma to overpower his usual opponents, even factoring in a basal ki-leeching effect. I suppose Ranma wouldn't use the sword often, preferring to rely on the long sword instead. At this point, there would have to be some crossover elements to another series, as Heavenly Sword is set too far in the past to use it, and the sword is designed to enable one person to fight entire armies. Something like an apocalyptic invasion of Sailor Moon-esque foes could perhaps work, but I haven't thought that far ahead.

I probably won't ever get pick this up, but I started playing through Heavenly Sword and I think it would be a really cool idea to cross Ranma with it. And if anyone wants to attempt to write something along these lines please let me know as I'd love to read it.


	6. Pure Naruto Idea

Pure Naruto Idea

Disclaimer: Naruto/anything else drawn into this story are the properties of their respective owners and are just being used for amusement.

Story premise: The Kyuubi is much more intelligent than portrayed in the actual Naruto-verse and makes a decision when sealed to take advantage of *her* position to influence Naruto in her favor. The basic jist of this idea is that if the Kyuubi were smart enough, it would have contacted Naruto early in life, say after receiving mistreatment on his birthday due to the festival. Kyuubi could easily insert itself in a maternal role. The story would continue on to have Naruto act like how he is expected to act, and anytime something good happens to him (like the Hokage giving him an apartment and ANBU guards) could be twisted into an attempt to keep him loyal to Konoha according to his mother figure. It would be extremely easy for Kyuubi to convince a child that she had a reason to attack the village and that she is the only one looking out for him. If Naruto is told his heritage, Kyuubi could point out that it was concealed from him until it would reinforce his loyalty and that documents could very easily be faked, including a blood seal. After all, a blood seal merely takes the blood of someone related, and Naruto has bled plenty before. I've written a very brief prologue to this, but I really don't know the Naruto-verse well enough to be comfortable writing a story that isn't primarily a crossover. Still, it wouldn't leave me alone and I wanted to write the idea down when I had it.

XXOOXX

Four long years had passed since the Forth Hokage had sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into his newborn son to stop its rampage across Konoha and save the town and Kyuubi decided to take on a female aspect to contact her host for the first time. Like all kitsunes, well, at least all sufficiently powerful kitsunes, the Kyuubi was a true shapeshifter and could take on male and female forms equally well. Initially, she had been furious and had raged for hours against the holy seal of the Shinigami that bound her to her mortal prison. But time had cooled the rages and allowed Kyuubi to analyze the situation. The Bijuu were on the whole far more intelligent than humans gave them credit for, they merely lived by their own rules and morals which were largely incomprehensible to the mortals.

When she was first sealed, the kitsune had sworn to make her container's life hell for daring to imprison her, but the citizens of Konoha seemed intent on doing that already. Kyuubi had lost track of how many times she had already healed Naruto from a failed assassination attempt or cured him of poisons. Initially, she had planned to get the brat killed at the first opportunity, but upon studying the Forth's seal, Kyuubi realized that the death of her host would prove a major inconvenience to her future plans as it would banish her from that particular plane of existence temporarily. Furthermore, there was absolutely nothing she could do to altar the seal from the inside-only Naruto had access to make changes or release the seal and even minor alterations would take years of dedicated study of fuinjutsu.

Shukaku, the one-tailed raccoon, enjoyed being sealed into a container and torturing them until they were mad with bloodlust. In fact, aside from one thirty year nap, Shukaku had spent less than seven years continuously free in the world in the past millennium. Killing was far too easy when free, Shukaku preferred to act by way of its container whilst destroying any chance its container had for happiness. Nibi, the two-tailed cat, Kyuubi knew preferred a symbiotic relationship with its hosts, reasoning that life inside the seal would be more pleasant if the container's life was pleasant as well.

After years of reflection, along with the realization that the Third Hokage probably intended to indoctrinate Naruto to care for Konoha more than his own, and more importantly her own, life once he was of age to become a ninja, Kyuubi realized that Nibi actually had the right idea. Her best chance to escape the seal was to turn Naruto into an ally rather than an enemy. Beyond that, after all the years of protecting the kit, he had grown on her.

XXOOXX

-Two years later-

Fear. A small, dirty boy in trashy clothing bolted down an alley, desperate to escape the mob behind. Shouts of "Kill the demon-brat!" echoed in his ears. 'Why?' he thought, choking back sobs, 'why do they hate me? What did I ever do to them? At least I got away, I just wanted to see the festival…'

Pain, sharp burning pain blossomed in his leg. He looked down and saw a kunai dripping with blood, stuck halfway through his calf and shrunk fearfully back from the large man approaching down the alley.

"Thought you could get away… demon?"

Naruto could smell the alcohol on the man's breath. "Please, just leave me alone," he begged, sobs escaping him as the man dragged him up and threw him back into the street.

Blackness.

XXOOXX

He hurt everywhere. Cracking his eyes open, he found himself in a sewer. Curling up on himself, Naruto sobbed. Why was life so unfair, why did everyone hate him? They had thrown him out like garbage after nearly killing him and left him for dead in a sewer, didn't they realize he just wanted someone, anyone to give him a hug, or a smile even. All the glares, whispered comments and beatings came back to him and he completely broke down. No one wanted him, after all, he wasn't even good enough for the orphanage and was thrown out of stores, spit on by random people, and the other children weren't allowed to play with him. For a moment, Naruto wondered if it might just be better to be dead.

What felt like hours later, Naruto pulled himself to his feet and trudged off down the sewer, he was getting hungry and even though he probably would be stuck eating out from a dumpster once he found his way out, anything was better than suffering the constant pangs of starvation. Eventually, he came to a gleaming cage of what looked like pure, white energy with strange symbols engraved upon it. Inside, a beautiful, red-headed woman with warm red eyes regarded him with a sad smile. "Hello kit," she greeted.

Naruto nervously approached the trapped woman, unconsciously drawn to the gentle aura she was giving off. "Wh-who are you?" he asked.

"My dear, little Naru-chan," she sighed, "I promise I will tell you everything you want to know, but I need you to promise to hear me out first. The village," she scoffed, "has been lying to you for a very long time and I need you to trust me."

"Al-alright," Naruto responded. She was the first person other than the Hokage to ever speak kindly to him and he found himself unconsciously drifting closer to her.

Sitting near the front of the cage, Kyuubi reached a hand out and laid it gently on Naruto's own, causing him to stiffen. "My poor kit, they've abused you badly, haven't they," Kyuubi let a single tear drift down her cheek. "Though it is not my true name, I am known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto backed fearfully away from the cage, sputtering, "St-stay back! You're the monster that attacked Konoha!"

"You promised me you would listen, kit," Kyuubi continued sadly. Naruto sat down back down but didn't look like he would be receptive to anything she had to say and he stayed well outside of arm's reach of the cage. "And I'm no more a monster than you are, though I will admit that I am not exactly a human. Why do you believe the lies the village tells about me, they are no different than the lies they say about you. They call you demon, they call you monster, and they hurt you. Why do you trust their lies about me?" Naruto merely looked confused, but he hesitantly approached the cage. "The truth is, kit, I did attack the village, but why does that make me a monster. You've seen how they act, is it so inconceivable that they weren't the ones at fault?"

Naruto protested, "But ji-chan said…"

Kyuubi interrupted him, "That bastard Hokage is the worst of them all!"

"What! Ji-chan is the only person that is ever nice to me, he wouldn't lie to me!" Naruto hotly responded.

"I see, they've brainwashed you already, damn. They are using you, kit, and he's the worst of all. Don't you see, he's the Hokage. He's always known how people in the village treat you, how could he not? And he does nothing to prevent it, because it plays directly into his plans. After all, what better way to forge a perfectly loyal weapon than to be the only source of kindness that weapon ever receives. The Hokage *wants* you to be abused, wants you to see him as a kind man so you will trust him above all others. He's playing with you, kit, because you can access my power and he wants to be able to use me, through you, like a tool to fight his wars until he has no more use for you and discards you back into the trash," Kyuubi took a deep breath and seemed to compose herself after her rant. "Truth is, kit, I didn't attack the village, they attacked me. They took something very precious from me and I had to get it back. I was blinded by rage and didn't see what was happening until it was too late. What you don't realize, kit, is that you aren't really in a sewer, you are currently lying unconscious in the hospital, the Hokage rescued you from the mob right after you fell unconscious and he will try to convince you that he's protecting you in an effort to make you more loyal to him. We're talking inside your mind, the village trapped me inside of you so that you could wield my power."

"What?" Naruto blurted, he was stunned but found that he couldn't really discount anything the Kyuubi had said, even if she sometimes talked in words he didn't know. She was kind and gentle, much like the Hokage had been and he realized that he really had no reason so far to distrust her, even if her story sounded completely ridiculous. I mean, the village had painted her as a great monster, and yet, she didn't seem so monstrous to him.

"On the day you were born, the village tricked me into attacking them to seal me into your body. And it had to be you; you were the only one who had a chance to contain me or to wield my power. Has the Hokage ever told you about your family, kit?" Kyuubi asked. Inwardly, she was grinning, she seemed to be getting through to the boy.

"A…all he's ever said was that he knew them but couldn't tell me who they were because they had enemies. He never described my dad, but he said my mom was a strong ninja who died when you attacked!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Kit, I swear I did not kill your mother. What else did he say about her, did he describe her at all," Kyuubi pleaded while thinking 'please, tell me that fool told Naruto what his mother looked like.'

"He… he said she was a kind and gentle woman who was extremely pretty with long red hair," Naruto replied confused.

Kyuubi grinned mentally. "Well, kit," she grabbed one of her own auburn locks, "does this color look familiar to you?" Naruto fainted. 'Hmm, I guess that was laying it on a bit too thick. Still, I think I have him.'

Naruto woke a few minutes later and stared in shock at the woman in the cage. "Are… are you saying? Are you my mom?" he desperately asked.

"No, not exactly kit," Kyuubi sighed. "Your mother's name was Kushina, but there is a reason I look very much like her. In a way, she was related to me, though I consider you to be my own son and you can call me mother if you like. I'd… I'd really like to hold you kit. This cage may hold me, but you can pass freely. Will you please come to me, son?"

Naruto, still completely shocked, stuck a hand through one of the glowing bars of the cage and found that it didn't impede him at all. He entered the cage in a daze and Kyuubi swept him up into her arms. "Rest now, my dear little kit," she pooled his head in her lap, and completely unused the physical affection, Naruto snuggled deeply into her embrace while crying silently. "Shh… it's okay. Before you sleep, I need you to promise me to keep this a secret from everyone, especially the Hokage. If they found out that you knew the truth… they would do terrible things to you."

"I promise… momma," Naruto murmured and Kyuubi smiled victoriously.

" I will teach you the ways of our people, the ways of the kitsune. Since you know I am here now, we will be able to speak to each other in your mind whenever you are asleep, and once I can teach you enough, we will be able to speak when you are awake. Rest now," Kyuubi soothed. Naruto fell asleep and Kyuubi bit lightly into his neck. She scratched open a small cut on her finger and dripped some of her blood into the wound before healing it. She grinned viciously, he was hers.

XXOOXX

(So, from here, I'd imagine that Kyuubi would shape Naruto into being fanatically loyal to her while maintaining the expected image towards the village. Unlike Shukaku and Gaara, who have a dysfunctional relationship, Kyuubi would win Naruto over by being nurturing and twisting the words and actions of the village against them which would be stunningly easy. She would teach him how to summon and use her power while having him research seals. I'd imagine Naruto gaining control of fire (and potentially foxfire) the same way Gaara controls sand, absently and completely. I'd also imagine that he would gain the ability to truly shapeshift like a kitsune and maybe develop his own hanyou form. Of course, as a kitsune of sorts, Naruto would have to be truly mischievous and the pranks would definitely happen. From there, I've not thought where this idea would go, because I truly do not know Naruto well enough that I would be comfortable writing a story that didn't rely mostly on crossovers. At any rate, I doubt this is anything resembling an original idea, and I have seen some stories where Kyuubi does court Naruto's loyalty, but I don't think I've seen one where she does it by inserting herself in a purely maternal role. I got the idea because Gaara refers to Shukaku as mother, and I could see a kitsune being smart and tricky enough to take advantage of the circumstances like that.)


	7. Naruto Cross Ideas

Two Naruto Crossover Ideas

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing involved in either of these.

AN: This is one of the few times where I'm not going to attempt to write a mini-prologue, since I really just wanted to put these down in case someone wanted to use them. I really am not well enough versed in Naruto canon to attempt either at this time because quite frankly, I could never get into the actual Naruto anime and manga. I've enjoyed a few Naruto-crossover fics, and I just couldn't not put these down since they were intruding on me writing the stories I'm actually working on. I'd enjoy reading either of these ideas expanded, even if just the basic concept. I'm adding in the details in a rough outline of how *I* would write them.

Idea One: Naruto + SM

This is more of a character concept rather than a fleshed out story idea. It is mostly born out of something I found strange when hearing about Naruto. The Kyuubi is seen as an unstoppable force of destruction, and while feared, the other bijuu seem like they were easily sealed away when the other countries wanted to seal them. To the best of my knowledge, there is no backstory of Shukaku or the Nibi going on massive unstoppable destructive sprees before they are sealed away into their relative containers. This story would attempt to explain that. The basics would be that after Galaxia's defeat, the reincarnation of the Senshi gets knocked off course. Time would pass and the senshi do not reappear and the world evolves, eventually leaving us in the Elemental Countries. Eventually, each senshi line is reincarnated within the ninja world, probably as bloodline users, all except Saturn whose power was consumed by the Kyuubi which would explain why of all the Bijuu, the Kyuubi is especially feared and extremely powerful.

The only scene I've thought of would be the awakening of Saturn's power. During the battle on the bridge during the Wave arc, one of two things would happen during Naruto's fight with Haku. First, Haku could get stabbed through the chest trying to protect Zabuza and Naruto, in seeing one of the few people to ever treat him decently, would wind up falling into his mindscape, find Hotaru and help her finish subduing the Kyuubi and agree to take her power to save his friend even at the cost of his masculinity since a male cannot channel a planetary mana connection properly. The other option would be that Naruto and Haku's fight drifts in the way of the Chidori or perhaps the fight in general between the two older ninjas, resulting in Naruto being severely injured (possibly Haku as well) and Naruto making the same deal with Hotaru to survive himself (and possibly to heal his friend) again at the cost of his masculinity. The seal on Naruto's belly would flash brightly and start disappearing, which would cause Kakashi to really freak out but the symbol for Saturn would appear on Naruto's forehead and in a flash of light, he would transform into Sailor Saturn and fix the situation. Saturn would turn her glaive on Gato's men and demolish all of them with a Silence Glaive Surprise before passing out.

I'd imagine that Naruto would have fused features. He would either resemble Kushina more or keep his resemblance to Minato, but with subtle changes. There would be a purpleish cast to his either blond or red hair, his irises would gain a purple hue or outright shift color and his body would clearly be female though more along the lines of a kunoichi than Hotaru's rather frail body. She would also gain all of Hotaru's memories from her previous incarnation, along with the same semi-memory of the Silver Millennium that all the Senshi had and her personality would have to be mixed slightly between Naruto and Hotaru. She would keep her Senshi abilities mostly under wraps. They would be a clutch move when nothing else was working. Besides, she would suffer from Saturn's biggest weakness, that she is just far too powerful to constructively use her moves. Saturn's weakest attack can demolish city blocks or annihilate small armies… not exactly conducive to fighting around allies. I would imagine that the fusion person would take on either the name Hotaru Uzumaki (which I would favor myself) or Naruto Tomoe.

As for the other senshi, the only one that I've thought about is Mercury. I could see one of two people working for it, either a female Haku (ice power bloodline would work) or Hinata (features, shy personality and highly precise form of combat would work). I'd probably have to go with female Haku myself. As for relationships… well, I cannot imagine Naruto falling for a male, and would have to imagine her winding up with one of the other senshi once they are discovered.

As for long term plot… the upshot of Akatsuki would be working with demons, possibly with having an escaped Jedite from his crystal prison replacing Madara as the true villain.

Idea Two: Naruto + Slayers

In Season 3 of Slayers, a barrier surrounding the known world comes down and allows people to travel beyond it for the first time in recognized history. To my knowledge, in the Naruto-verse, people do not travel beyond the sea. The idea would be that the Elemental Countries would be an opposite continent from the barrier countries and after Slayers Try is over, the crew decides to accompany Amelia on a diplomatic, first contact mission for Saillune to the Elemental countries. They find a small, abused Naruto after he escapes the Kyuubi festival mob when he is still a child and decide to take him in.

Tentative trade/connections between the countries are established between the Elemental Countries and Saillune, and the delegation + Naruto returns home. Amelia uses white magic to either cleanse or release the trapped mazoku from inside Naruto. I'd personally write a female Kyuubi as being released and realizing that these people could A) hurt her and B) she's actually a lieutenant of Beastmaster Zelas and is Xellos' mate who was cut off from everyone when the barrier went up. In fact, I'd probably write all of the bijuu as being some of Zelas' stronger servants, as gigantic animal demons would fit the bill there. However, without a connection to their progenitor, they all went feral. The bijuu/mazoku would become strikingly intelligent.

I'd probably write Naruto as being adopted by the group as a whole, learning sorcery, some swordplay and some shamanism from "Auntie Lina, Auntie Amelia, Uncle Gourry and Uncle Zel." "Auntie Kyuubi (would have to find a fitting name, since Kyuubi is a descriptive rather than a true name) and Uncle Xellos" would appear to make trouble from time to time.

Naruto would eventually return to Konoha to learn about the land of his origins, perhaps involving a quest to bring the Slayers back to the Elemental countries. Beyond that… I haven't thought further.


End file.
